Things You Miss While Going Crazy
by JDPhoenix
Summary: JONAS During Stella's slow decent into text free madness she overlooked a few things. Spoilers for "That Ding You Do."


Disclaimer: Disney owns everything.

Spoilers: "That Ding You Do" and "Fashion Victim"

**Things You Miss While Going Crazy**

Macy and Stella walked down the hall, heading for the cafeteria for lunch. Macy's euphoria over being able to talk about JONAS again had worn off after the boys went to first period, and since Stella was still madly texting back everyone who had tried to contact her over the past few days, she wasn't about to bother wasting her breath on the blonde. She kept an eye on Stella though, making sure she didn't accidentally walk into any walls or people. But what Macy really wanted, was to rub in her victory. She had won! She'd beaten Stella Malone! She should be gloating, she should be doing her "I won" dance, she should be --

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the frown on Stella's face.

Stella made a small squeak in the back of her throat and Macy pulled her to a stop while Stella continued furiously pushing buttons on her phone.

"Stel," Macy said, taking Stella's shoulders, "what's up? You have to talk to me."

Slowly Stella's thumbs stopped moving and she looked up at Macy. The small, sad look on her face hardened.

"I cannot _believe_ him!" she yelled. She shoved her phone in her bag and twirled out of Macy's grasp, marching back down the hall.

Macy watched her go sadly. Two sets of footsteps came up behind her.

A voice at her shoulder said, "She just realized Joe's spent all week crushing on cello girl, hasn't she?"

"Yup," Macy sighed.

"Bummer," a voice at her other shoulder said.

Macy's eyes widened and she turned. For a moment she couldn't breathe.

Nick looked from her to his brother and said, "I'm just gonna go." He ran into the nearest room and Macy deflated somewhat.

Kevin looked from her to the slammed door. "I --" he paused, "you don't have any sports equipment, do you?"

She shook her head and let out a small, happy squeak, glad just to be in his presence.

"Oh, okay then, I'm cool." Kevin put his hands in his pockets and stared off in space. Macy sighed, thinking he looked like Michelangelo's _David_, only hotter.

* * *

"That no good, shirt-ruining, lying jerk!" Stella muttered as she made her way through the halls. Luckily for everyone else in the school they seemed to either be in class or at lunch, giving her free rein of the halls. "Thinks he can ruin my relationships and then not want to date me and I'll just let it go when he dates someone else. Oh, no! Not this time, bucko!"

She practically flew around a corner but skidded to a stop when she saw Joe standing at his locker … and he wasn't alone. She hid behind the last locker on the row, watching as he laughed (stupid laugh) with the brunette. When they started walking down the hall together she pressed her body up against the wall, hoping they wouldn't notice her. They walked right past, giggling and smiling like fools and she hated Joe for not noticing her. She was his best friend! He should always know when she was around.

"He'll get over it."

"Ah!" Stella cried, clutching her heart. She turned to see Nick leaning on the locker behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I would ask you the same thing," he said smugly, "but we all know the answer."

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. "I'm just hanging out … in a dark corner … okay, fine. But that doesn't prove anything."

"Whatever, I just wanted to remind you."

"Remind me what?"

"That Joe is always chasing skirts, a new one almost every week. He meets them, dates them, and drops them. It's not because he's mean, he just has a short attention span."

Stella nodded with a sigh, that sounded about right.

"But he's never dropped _you _and he never will." Nick gave her a small smile and walked away.

"Nick," she called, just before he disappeared around a corner. "Why did you tell me that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"If JONAS loses you, we'll be left to our own fashion sense and that means looking worse than Joe in front of the Queen."

Stella stifled a giggle and leaned against the wall. She stared at the space Joe and the random girl had occupied earlier and pouted for a moment, not sure if she should be angry, jealous, or flattered. In the end she decided on a combination of the three.

She would take in all of Joe's clothes. It meant working all night, but the look on Joe's face when he thought he'd gained weight would be priceless. Not to mention she'd probably be able to guilt him into staying with her while she took the clothes out that weekend.

She smiled and headed for the cafeteria. Soon Joe would dump random girl and all would be right with the world. Until he found a new random girl. At which point she planned on putting her cobbling skills to work to make him trip whenever he walked.

As she walked down the hall, ticking off plans for torturing Joe, she realized she'd found something more fun than texting and was almost happy for Joe's annoying quirk.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
